Awesome
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Miz is invited to be a part of a wonderful night. Edge/Miz/Christian threesome. One-shot


**Uh I swear I was trying to work on Predators. My brain kinda got hijacked though. Yes JoMoFan-Spot I'm looking at you. As you can see most of my ideas come from her.**

* * *

><p>"Jay…Jay…please…" Mike Mizanin could hear the breathy moans of Adam Copeland through the locker room door. He didn't know what to do. While he really needed to get in there to get changed and pick up his bag the last person who had interrupted Adam getting fucked had almost gotten his eyes clawed out. The sad thing was that he wasn't kidding. Adam had gone for his eyes and Jay had gone for his dick.<p>

"Dude, I thought you needed to get out of here?" Randy said, slapping his hand on Mikes shoulder.

"I did," Mike said. "I've been stuck here so long I'll have missed my flight by the time I get there anyway though." Randy laughed.

"So why have you been stuck here?" he asked between chuckles. Mike opened his mouth to reply when the sound of "Harder…faster…JASON" came from behind the door. Randy snorted and shoved the door open.

"You two need to keep it in your pants," he scolded, waving Mike inside. "Especially in the common locker rooms." Mike blushed as he slipped inside and dug inside his bag for his street clothes, creeping into the shower as unobtrusively as he could.

He finished up as fast as he possibly could and crept out just as quietly as he had entered. This time however Mike couldn't quite resist taking a quick peek at the two Canadians. Adam was straddling Jay in only his jeans and they were enthusiastically making out. Mike turned away and started to pull his clothes on before his jeans were ripped out of his hands and soft hands started caressing his abdomen.

"Hey there Mikey," Adams soft voice whispered in his ears. "You like what you see?" Mike grinned and turned around far enough to see Jays indulgent smile, before spinning the two of them around to pin Adam the lockers behind them.

"You like that?" he purred, noting the look of pure arousal on the older blondes face. "You want me to take you and your boyfriend back to your hotel room? Fuck you while your boyfriend watches?" Mike smirked as he watched Adams eyes drift closed and a shudder rack his body. The shudder was only intensified when Jay pressed himself to Mikes back and leant over his shoulder to press a hard kiss on Adams lips.

"You want that baby?" he questioned. "You want him to suck you? Fuck you?" Adam shuddered and let his hips rock into Mike's, seeking friction.

"Please," he begged. "Make me scream. Make me cum for you." Jay pulled away from Mike.

"Get dressed," he ordered. "We don't want anyone else to see what you're offering." Mike hurried to obey. He wanted to see if the hype about the two blonde Canadians were true. Everyone said that they were totally in love and that if they let you join in for a night it was incredible.

* * *

><p>Mike watched as Jay pushed the hotel room door open, following only when he was motioned inside. The second the door was closed Adam was in Jays arms, legs wrapped around his waist, their lips firmly locked together. Mike looked on in wonder as the two of them showed him that no matter what happened that night, after it was over, they would still be together.<p>

Adam finally let Jay go and walked over to Mike.

"I saw you looking at us," he explained, running his fingers down Mike's chest. "You getting all shy on me now?" Mike grinned at him before spinning them around and pinning the Canadian blonde against the door.

"Not a chance," he growled, leaning up to nip at the taller man's neck. He kept at this for a few minutes until Jays voice cut through his haze with a sharp "Enough." Both men looked at him for long enough to notice his finger pointing towards the bed, before stripping quickly and racing for the bed. Mike made it first and stretched out, motioning for Adam to straddle his stomach. The eldest blonde eagerly did so, leaning down to kiss Mike, battling for dominance.

Mike didn't notice that Jay had moved until Adam moaned and moved off his lips, Jay pulling on his head to make him look up.

"Lube," the younger Canadian snarled, making Adam scramble for his bag. Jay winked at Mike, before schooling his features back into the smug face that demanded obedience as Adam re-joined them. Jay took the lube from his boyfriend, pushing him down onto the bed over Mike. Mike slid his fingers into the soft locks of the blonde hovering above him and kissed him again, swallowing the hiss of pain when Jay began to stretch him.

After what felt like forever to the two men making out Jay wrapped his hand around Mikes cock, slicking it up with lube before stepping back.

"Ride him," he ordered, watching Mike take hold of Adams hips in order to help support him. He thought that he would be content to just watch, that seeing Adam be fucked by the self-proclaimed 'Awesome One' would be enough for him. As Adam began to moan and cry out as his prostate was hit though Jay began to feel an urge to take the youngest of the three.

"Stop," he snapped. Adam did just that, stopping on his downstroke, crying out as Mikes cock was forced to be still on his prostate.

"What?" Mike half moaned, half snapped.

"Adam on your back," Jay ordered, enjoying the feeling of power that swept over him as he was obeyed immediately. Mike looked up at him, eyes pleading for him to let his cock re-enter the blonde beauty spread out across the bed.

"Back inside him," he ordered, slapping the Ohio native's ass firmly. Mike did so instantly, already missing the tight heat of the blonde beneath him. Jay gave him a couple thrusts to get into it before opening the lube again and coating his fingers in it liberally before running his index finger across Mikes pucker. He was surprised when the American man pressed back into the touch, and even more so when he started pleading.

"Please Jay…need you in me…please…" Mike begged. Not one to deny gorgeous boys when they begged him Jay made quick work of stretching him and entering him swiftly. The three of the quickly set a rhythm, Mike thrusting into Adam then Jay thrusting into Mike, sending him deeper into the blonde beauty. Mike constantly hit Adams prostate, eventually sending him into orgasm without touching his cock at all. The clenching of Adams muscles served as a catalyst for the other two men, first Mike coming deep inside Adam before Jay followed him over the edge.

Mike buried his face into Adams neck, promising himself that he'd get up and leave before he was thrown out. Fortunately for Mike Adam flipped them both over, resting his head on the Americans chest. Jay came out of the bathroom with a wet cloth, cleaning both of them up before tossing the cloth to the side and joining them in bed, laying down on the opposite side of Mike to Adam, causing the eldest to throw a leg over Mike, resting it on Jays hip and taking his hand, resting their joined hands on Mikes chest.

"Sleep now boys," Jay soothed softly. "We'll deal with everything in the morning." Adam quickly fell asleep at those words, Jay following him. Mike took a little longer to drift off, his mind whirling with everything that had happened that night. Hopefully he might be invited back one day. The rumours had definitely been right. Being in the middle of E&C was incredibly awesome.


End file.
